Đồng nội tuyết
by XiaoMiao
Summary: A story about their love - Ivan x Gilbert


1. Nhân vật thuộc về Himaruya Hidekaz, ngày tháng thuộc về lịch sử, còn chuyện tình của họ thuộc về tôi :)

2. Cóp nhặt thiên hạ thi liệu :)

3. Không H, không khóc được, không hài hước, tóm lại k nên trông đợi nhiều :)

Tuyết vẫn rơi dày, đẹp như nước mắt trắng trong của Thiên thần. Trời đêm đen đặc, một màu đen báo hiệu sự lụi tàn. Ánh đèn điện hiu hắt rọi xuống mặt đường tạo thành từng vệt vàng ma quái. Gió khóc than trên những ngọn bạch dương vốn trầm lặng. Âm thanh ấy hoà vào cảnh sắc, tựa hồ như màu tang tóc đang phủ lên khắp chốn ở đất Nga.

Trắng. Một nét ảm đạm.

Trắng. Hai thoáng tóc tang.

Trắng. Ba giọt hoang tàn.

Chậm rãi, nặng nề, mùa đông cứ thế siết chặt lấy Matxcơva. Không gian đông cứng, cảm giác khí lạnh lan cả vào từng huyết mạch. Vùng đất tôi sinh ra là thế, cô độc nên cũng tàn nhẫn lạ thường. Nói sao đây, mỗi quốc gia có một hiện thân dưới hình dáng con người, bất tử cùng thời gian, và tôi đã trở thành con người ấy, mang cái tên Ivan Braginski. Dù có nói là bất tử đi chăng nữa, quốc gia cũng có thể chết khi nó bị thay thế bởi những quốc gia khác, hoặc cay đắng hơn, bị con người lãng quên và mất tên trên bản đồ. Thả mình trôi theo dòng suy nghĩ, tôi cứ thế bước đi mà không quan tâm đến điểm dừng. Bước chân vô định đưa tôi đến cánh đồng hướng dương, nơi bao năm qua tôi không một lần quay lại, vì chỉ cần nghĩ đến thôi, con tim sẽ rơi lệ. Vậy mà lúc này, khi cô đơn xâm chiếm, tôi lại lê bước đến đây. Có ai hay tôi đã từng biết yêu?

"Gilbert …"

Chiều đông 1949, ngày 7 tháng 10 … Đã qua mùa thu mộng sầu úa lá, gieo lệ trên ngấn nắng chiều quạnh quẽ. Giờ đã vào đông. Chiều đông tàn, lạnh nghiêng mình lướt xuống tự trời cao. Sắc trắng miên man ôm trọn bóng dáng Gil tìm đến ngôi biệt thự của chúng tôi. Cậu khoác chiếc áo choàng dày, che khăn kín nửa mặt và mắt gần như chỉ chăm chăm nhìn xuống những vết chân mình vừa in hằn trên tuyết. Ngày ấy, mặc dù cố gắng tỏ ra thân thiện, nụ cười của tôi vẫn lạnh lẽo, vô tình đến đáng sợ (Và tôi cũng chán ghét nụ cười của chính mình).

- Chắc mọi người đã nghỉ hết rồi, Lithuania, Latvia, và cả Estonia nữa. Vậy nên chỉ có tôi đón tiếp cậu thôi, Prussia. Chào mừng cậu đến nhà mới!

- Mới là xế chiều thôi, Russia. Anh cũng không cần tỏ ra vui vẻ làm gì đâu. Có lẽ mọi người sợ cái nét mặt ngây thơ của anh hơn là mệt mỏi đó. Tôi cũng chẳng sung sướng gì khi đến đây cả, đưa tôi lên phòng của mình và ít ra từ giờ tới sáng mai tôi có thể tránh mặt anh.

Nhưng dù nghe những điều ấy, tôi vẫn cười, như thói quen. Cũng không trách Gil được. Tôi tự hỏi mong muốn thấy cậu ta và những người dân Đức phải đau khổ vì chia ly có khiến tôi trở thành kẻ độc ác nhất thế gian này không. Cũng có thể lắm chứ …

Gilbert Beilschmidt, đó là tên thật của cậu. Trước kia, khi còn là đế quốc Phổ hùng mạnh, Gil tung hoành khắp cõi trời châu Âu và chẳng sợ một ai. Như một quy luật tất yếu, có trỗi dậy thì ắt có lụi tàn, một quốc gia phải chấp nhận sự thật ấy. Prussia – con hắc ưng từng dang cánh che rợp cả bầu trời phương Bắc cũng đến ngày mệt mỏi. Sau thế chiến thứ hai, phe Phát xít thua trận. Đức bị chia làm hai theo hiệp ước và Đông Đức thuộc về Liên Xô. Em trai Gil và nửa Tây nước Đức vĩnh viễn không bao giờ thấy được cậu ta nữa. Bức tường Berlin được dựng lên, như lời cảnh tỉnh của tôi với Gil. Sự ương ngạnh, cứng đầu của cậu ta sớm muộn cũng sẽ bị khuất phục. Có những thứ mất đi rồi mãi mãi chẳng thể lấy lại được.

Ngày đầu tiên, Gil không ngủ và ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ, nhìn xa xăm. Ánh nến khiến gương mặt Gil đẹp hơn bao giờ hết. Màu mắt đỏ trầm trở nên mênh mông sâu thẳm. Tôi đã dành cho mình chút thời gian hiếm hoi đi lạc vào đôi mắt ấy. Ánh mắt Gil như ánh sao rơi vào con tim tôi giá băng … Chỉ mong ánh sao ngừng mãi … để tôi đừng quên mau …

Giữa chúng tôi, luôn tồn tại một bức tường vô hình, có lẽ còn vững chãi hơn cả bức tường Berlin.

Ngày lại ngày, Gil vẫn đi dọc theo bờ tường với nét mặt đầy ưu tư. Bên kia là tự do, là quê hương, là gia đình. Tôi hiểu, rằng em trai cậu ta cũng muốn đập tan bức tường để cứu anh mình khỏi "tên nghiện Vodka" là tôi. Tôi chỉ biết thở dài. Tôi chưa bao giờ thôi chán ghét việc Gil ra khỏi nhà mà không nói một lời. Trong lòng tôi lo lắng bâng khuâng âm ỉ như ngọn lửa cháy trong đống tro tàn.

Còn Gil bình thường vẫn cười. Nụ cười tươi không chút giả tạo. Cậu luôn vui như thế sao? Những khoảng lặng trong Gil tôi có thấy được không?

…

Tôi tìm thấy Gil trên cánh đồng hướng dương. Xa, rất xa ngôi biệt thự. Trời uể oải buông chút nắng hanh hao.

Một tiếng hát nhẹ nhàng vang lên:

"Quê hương thân yêu!Trái tim mơ mộng Vầng mặt trời ngập nước gương trong. Giá ta được tan trong xanh biếc Dàn âm thanh xao xuyến tận đáy lòng …"

Không biết tự lúc nào tôi đã đến bên cạnh Gil, mà hình như Gil cũng biết tôi đứng nhìn nhưng không nói gì. Tôi ngồi xuống bên Gil, nhìn cậu ta, chẳng thể giấu nổi ngạc nghiên:

- Cậu nói cậu ghét nước Nga, đúng không?

Gil vẫn nhìn ngắm những bông hoa đung đưa trong gió, không quay sang tôi, đáp:

- Tôi vẫn luôn ghét nước Nga. Người tuyệt vời như tôi sao phải yêu cái nơi chết tiệt này chứ?

- Nhưng cậu …

- Ý anh là tôi hát bài Nga đó hả? Nó là những câu thơ tôi thích, của Aleksandrovich Yenesin. Nhạc này do tôi nghĩ ra đó.

"Tôi ghét Nga, tôi ghét băng giá, nhưng tôi thật lòng yêu những lời thơ ấy."

Là cậu yêu thơ thật sao, hay cậu vẫn ấp ủ mong muốn trở về quê hương?

Tôi đem những cành hoa cuối cùng về nhà. Chỉ đơn giản là tôi muốn cậu ta bớt ghét căn biệt thự gần như sắp đóng băng. "Nó lạnh bởi tâm trạng của anh đó", Gil than vãn suốt cả một mùa đông. Cũng đúng thôi, còn ai cho tôi yêu thương thay vì lạnh lùng, dửng dưng?

…

- Anh vẫn thường xây lên những ước mong nhỏ bé vậy thôi sao, Russia?

Gil ngắm nhìn rất lâu khoảng tường trước mặt.

- Là tôi mong ước được sống bên cánh đồng hướng dương. Nếu không vẽ lên, tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ hình dung lại được. Sẽ lại tan đi như mây khói …

- Mùa thu đến rồi đấy, Ivan! Đi cùng tôi!

Không rõ điều kì diệu nào đưa tôi đến khu rừng bạch dương lá đã chuyển màu. Tôi chưa biết nói gì, và Gil cũng không lên tiếng. Quá khứ lùi xa và tương lai chưa đến, tôi muốn khoảnh khắc này đừng trôi qua mau. Chỉ còn một chiếc lá thu mỏng manh, chỉ còn đêm nay lá kia rơi, tôi vẫn muốn giữ lại mãi giây phút được ở bên cậu ấy. Nhẹ nhàng như hơi thở.

Bình yên như thế, cho đến khi thu khuất cuối trời.

Rồi thu qua trống tênh buồn vui, tôi sẽ lại vùi lòng mình băng giá, nhìn tháng năm lặng trôi.

Một vòng tay ấm áp siết chặt lấy tôi.

- Cứ khóc đi, nếu anh muốn khóc. Chỉ có tôi và những hàng bạch dương nghe được nỗi lòng của anh thôi.

Gục đầu trên vai Gil, để bàn tay của cậu khẽ vuốt mái tóc mình, tôi nghe đời mình tìm được phút an yên. Trong ráng chiều đổ, mái tóc bạch kim của cậu ánh lên dưới nắng.

- Nghe này, Prussia. Giây phút một người muốn khóc mà phải cười là đáng thương nhất trên thế gian, cậu hiểu không? Cậu không thương hại tôi đấy chứ?

Hai ánh mắt chạm nhau trong khoảnh khắc, không hận thù cũng chẳng yêu thương, có chăng chỉ hoang hoải nỗi đau dài đến vô cùng.

- Ivan, nếu cho tôi một điều ước, tôi sẽ ước mình thương hại được ai đó.

Con sông vắng lặng êm đềm khẽ đưa những chiếc lá vàng rơi về chốn xa.

…

Đông tạnh. Những cây sồi già cỗi ôm ấp tia nắng hiếm hoi ngày giá rét. Mùa xuân đến, hướng dương nở sớm đã chóng tàn. Tuy vậy, một mùa xuân khác đã đến bên tôi.

Lần đầu tiên, Gil nói rằng cậu ta sẽ làm căn nhà này bớt trống trải.

Lần đầu tiên, Gil gửi lại cho tôi một mẩu giấy nhỏ: "Tôi sẽ đi mua hạt giống về trồng, đừng lo cho tôi. Tôi không muốn về nhà khi anh lại đi đâu đó kiếm tôi đâu."

Lần đầu tiên, tôi không cần giam giữ nỗi buồn của mình trong căn phòng đầy những đoá hoa tươi giả tạo trên vách.

Dù giá băng trong tim chưa tan chảy, chỉ cần Gil ở gần, tôi biết mình không cô độc. Như khoảng trời nhạt nhoà được phủ lên chút gam màu ấm.

_Cảm giác khi yêu ai đó lần đầu tiên sẽ không bao giờ chìm vào quên lãng, những xúc cảm ấy sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi._

_Nhưng …_

_…_

_.._

_._

_Nếu hạnh phúc là do mình nắm giữ, nếu tình yêu thuộc về hai chúng tôi, nếu tôi có thể đưa Gil đi thật xa …_

_Nếu duyên phận đừng khiến hai người gặp nhau …_

_Nếu chúng tôi không phải hai quốc gia …_

Tôi lạc mất cậu trong một chiều đầu đông không rước nổi một sợi nắng mong manh. Trong suốt chiều dài cuộc sống, con người luôn tìm được người yêu quý nhất, người họ thực sự yêu thương, nhưng họ lại không thể nắm giữ hạnh phúc đó vĩnh hằng, bởi quá khứ đau thương mà họ đã quên và muốn quên, bởi cuộc sống con người là hữu hạn. Nếu tôi có thể làm được điều đó thì đã không bị tổn thương. Nhưng tôi, và cả cậu nữa, đều không phải con người. Những quốc gia mang hình hài con người sống mà chỉ như tồn tại thôi. Bao lâu nay họ đã sống cho điều gì đây? Sống cho quốc gia, cho lợi ích của nhân dân, không được có xúc cảm, với định nghĩa bình yên chẳng khác nào ước vọng không thành. Thật không công bằng khi mỗi quốc gia cứ hiểu cái định nghĩa "bình yên" theo cách của họ. Chiến tranh, khủng hoảng, xung đột triền miên, và cuối cùng là chia cắt, ngần ấy thứ khắc lên những vết thương, vì chúng tôi không chết nên mãi mãi chỉ biết chờ cho vết thương lành miệng, dù sau đó những vết thương lại nhức nhối, lồng ngực vẫn nhói đau khi chắp vá những hoài niệm xa xăm.

Tôi đã chẳng bao giờ tự nhận ra thứ gì quan trọng với mình cho đến khi tôi đánh mất chúng hay chúng trở nên vô nghĩa. Người ta thường mất đi nhiều thứ khi họ lớn lên, bù lại họ sẽ có được nhiều thứ khác.

Vậy mất Gil, tôi sẽ nhận lại thứ gì đây?

.

..

…

Chiều đông, ngày 9 tháng 11 năm 1989 …

Bước vào căn phòng nhỏ bé của Gil, tôi tựa đầu vào cánh cửa. Chỉ một chút nữa thôi, căn phòng này sẽ không còn hơi ấm của con hắc ưng ấy nữa rồi. Gil đưa mắt nhìn tôi, đượm buồn.

- Prussia, cậu còn ghét nước Nga, ha?

Im lặng. Tôi tự hỏi sau nét mặt trầm tư kia là những suy nghĩ gì. Tay Gil xiết chặt cây thập tự đang đeo trên cổ:

- Anh nói gì cơ?

- Cậu sắp được trở về rồi. Bức tường đã đổ. Đừng buồn như thế, nhìn cậu như con thỏ non lạc mẹ vậy.

- Anh vui vì tôi sẽ rời khỏi ngôi biệt thự này sao, Russia?

Giật mình. Tôi lại cười. Phải, tôi không vui, nhưng sao cái nụ cười đáng nguyền rủa ấy vẫn xuất hiệ ông phải tôi quá cố chấp sao, luôn cười, giả tạo, lạnh nhạt, dù thực tâm muốn đập tan cái hiện thực trước mắt.

- Hết thật rồi … - Gil kéo tay áo tôi, nước mắt chảy xuống hai gò má. Khẽ đưa tay vuốt mái tóc bạch kim của cậu ấy, tôi quỳ xuống, thì thầm:

- Hứa với tôi, hãy sống vui vẻ khi trở về. Người dân đang đợi cậu.

- Vậy … anh cũng sẽ đợi tôi chứ?

- Cậu biết không, vẫn có những đoá hướng dương nhìn về phía Đông Đức.

Ngày người dân hai miền mừng rỡ cùng người thân lại là ngày chúng tôi phải cúi đầu buông tay.

Tôi tiễn Gil qua cánh đồng hướng dương còn chưa rộ đoá. Trước khi quay đi, Gil tháo cây thập tự trao cho tôi. Tôi đưa tay ra, cảnh tượng trước mắt hư ảo, nhạt nhoà đi trong lời cuối cùng Gil nói.

"Đợi tôi nhé, Ivan!"

Không gian xin hẹp bớt mênh mông.

Tiếng gió buồn thê thiết chiều vĩnh biệt, xin lặng dùm cho nhẹ bớt cô đơn.

Tôi lại nhìn Gil bước nặng nề qua lớp tuyết phủ, nhưng lần này là ra đi không có ngày trở lại.

Ai nói thời gian mang màu xanh hi vọng?

Hương thời gian là hương thứ hoa kia mà cũng là hương yêu, một thứ tình yêu đã qua … thanh sạch … nhẹ nhàng …

Sau khi Gil đi, từng người trong nhà cũng rời bỏ Liên bang. Họ tuyên bố li khai.

Căn biệt thự lại trống trải như trước. Tôi không muốn rời đi nơi khác. Vì một lời cuối tôi nói với Gil, một lời hứa chăng? Tôi sẽ đưa mình chìm vào sâu giấc mơ. Có lẽ trong giấc mơ, tôi sẽ gặp lại Gil, bước bên Gil như lời hứa mong manh ngày ấy.

…

- Vậy … anh sẽ đợi tôi chứ?

- Cậu biết không, vẫn có những đoá hướng dương nhìn về phía Đông Đức.

- Khi tôi hoà làm một với em trai, tôi sẽ biến mất thôi. Quên tôi đi …

- Nếu đông này hướng dương còn nở rộ, tôi vẫn sẽ đợi em, Gilbert …

…

Cầm trên tay chiếc thập tự sắt của Gil, tôi mỉm cười. Những dòng chữ cậu khắc ngày nào vẫn còn đó …

"Ich Liebe Dich"

Nắm chặt cây thập tự, nghe như trái tim mình thắt lại. Hình như tôi đang giữ cho mình hi vọng quá dễ dàng tan biến. Khi ta đồng hành cùng thời gian, ta sẽ thấy thời gian vô tình đến mức nào.

Ngoài kia, chắc cánh đồng hướng dương vẫn tràn ngập tuyết phủ.

Một đồng nội đầy tuyết.

_T.H_

_12/2/2014_


End file.
